How To Make Bubbles Amusing
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: [WARNING: Slash][RLSB][MWPP Era][OneShot] Written with the eversotalented HermioneGranger47393! Sirius and Remus are together and try to find a way to tell James and Peter. Very fluffy and much too hilarious rehearsals ensue. Were they even needed? :D


The bubbles popped one at a time as Sirius' finger approached them and flicked them into the air with a splash of water. The soap fell around the water in new patterns, causing a ripple of water to encircle them. Sirius flicked at another particularly large bubble.

"Stop that, Sirius," Remus muttered. "It's killing the mood."

Sirius blushed slightly, smiling to Remus at the other end of the bathtub. "The candles are smelly, Moony." He commented.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Of course they are. They're scented candles."

"I thought candles only come in one flavor."

"Stop being daft, Sirius, you don't eat candles."

Sirius gave him a suggestive wink. "How do you know?" He said, capturing his lips in a small kiss and letting his tongue lick at the roof of his mouth. "See? Don't you taste the yummy wax?"

"Ew." Remus remarked, leaning back down in the opposite side of the bathtub and cupping a batch of bubbles before playfully throwing them onto Sirius' head.

Sirius poked them irritably, but didn't brush them off.

"Aww. You look cute in bubbles." Remus mentioned with a grin, and then kissed his forehead gently. Sirius yanked him down by the hair (since there was noting else to yank onto) and kissed him on the mouth instead.

When they pulled apart, they both drew back in their own abyss of clouds of bubbles.

"I'm getting pruny." Sirius said wryly, examining his hand.

"Lovely. I like my boyfriends shriveled." Remus replied, shoving bubbles off of his arm gently.

Sirius reached over and grabbed Remus' shoulders, pulling him through the hot water and bubbles, making him land effectively on top of him.

"We are naked, you know." Remus said somewhat uncomfortably.

"Of course we are. I never knew anyone who bathed clothed." Sirius said with a slight chuckle. He tenderly played with Remus' hair, making it wet rather fast. He wrapped his hands in his hair then, kissing his soapy neck all the way up to his lips, where he planted a delicate kiss right at the middle of his mouth.

"I." He started, kissing the side of his mouth. "Love." He kissed the other side. "You." Sirius finished; cupping his face and finally letting their lips fully meet.

"I love you too." Remus replied, breaking apart for air.

"When do you want to tell James and Peter that we're together?" Sirius asked lightly, toying with the slight fringe on Remus' forehead.

Remus' face immediately fell. He sighed. "I dunno, Sirius… But not yet."

"It's been… hmm, how long now?" Sirius asked.

"About three months." He answered promptly.

"Hmm."

"Maybe we'll tell them at the end of the year." Remus suggested, shrugging.

Suddenly they heard the door to the bathroom open, and in a panicky frenzy, Remus dipped underwater and hid his head with the bubbles.

"Sirius, mate? Is that you?" James asked from the door.

Sirius, not wanting Remus to drown in the bathtub, hurried his answer. "Yeah, so please get out."

"Me and Wormtail just got back from detention."

"Lovely, James, now please get out." Sirius ushered, getting slightly pale.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No, I haven't, James, but I don't like eating in the bathroom anyway. Now leave. _Now_!" Sirius ordered with a motion of his hand and splattering water and bubbles on James, who jumped out of the way.

"Fine… fine… can I come back later?"

"_No_." Sirius said firmly.

The second James closed the door; Sirius' hands grasped blindly into the water and pulled Remus' head back out, who was looking considerably pale.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Remus, are you okay?"

With a breath, he nodded. "Sure…" Smiling tenderly at Sirius, he shook the hair out of his face.

"I wonder if they're suspicious at all." Remus pondered worriedly.

"They know _nothing_, Remus, because they're slow, daft, people with some serious problems." Sirius said knowingly, pulling Remus closer again, but Remus resisted, pushing away.

"I don't want them to find out… you know… the wrong way. Maybe we should tell them sooner." Remus reasoned logically.

Sirius sighed. "Whatever you say goes, Remus."

Remus smirked slightly. "_Whatever_ I say…?"

Sirius smiled and pulled him farther on top of him. "What are you suggesting, you naughty werewolf?"

"I suggest that you give me ten galleons."

Sirius laughed lightly, bringing their lips together for just a moment.

"So how _should_ we tell Prongs and Wormtail about us?"

Remus looked up thoughtfully, considering. "We should… uh… how about we… rehearse?"

"Rehearse?" Sirius asked with cocked brows.

"Yeah. You be James and I'll be Remus."

"But you already are Remus." Sirius reminded him.

"Oh, shut up already." Remus said with a smile, smacking him over the head with a drenched hand.

"Okay, fine," Sirius looked at Remus with dazed over eyes and a gaping mouth. "Hullo, Remus. How's it going?" He asked, in a somewhat overdone impersonation of James.

Remus chuckled. "I… er… Sirius and I have something to tell you… we… uh…"

Sirius stopped him. "Are you simply lost for words, Remus? Because if you have trouble telling your boyfriend about your boyfriend, then perhaps _you_ should be James."

"Fine!" Remus said. "Hello, Sirius. What's up?"

"A lot is up, James. For one instance, Snivellus's hair is getting greasier everyday and actually growing mold now, the house elves are drowning the kitchens in soup, and Remus and I have hot sex every morning and evening in your bed–"

Remus smacked him over the head again. "Liar." He exclaimed, chuckling.

"Hey…" Sirius said, smiling mischievously. "In a few days that could be true…"

"Oh, eat _bubbles_, Sirius." Remus said. "Let's try that again, shall we?"

"Fine. You start." Sirius muttered, smoothing his hair.

Adjusting in the roomy bathtub, Remus took a deep breath in before restarting their 'rehearsal'.

"Hey, Padfoot. What's going on?"

"We have something to tell you," Sirius said, biting on his lip to keep from laughing. "Something real _important_."

Remus leaned forward curiously. "Oh really? What does it seem to be?"

"Well… I'm in love."

Remus couldn't help blushing at this. "Oh, James, we've gone through this sooo many times–" He said in an uncanny voice of James.

"I mean it this time. This time it's different."

"How is it different?"

"Well… I'm gay as a maypole." Sirius said with a slight smile he was trying to suppress.

"Oh. I figured as much. I constantly used to think that you're wrists were broken, but–"

At this, Sirius stopped his pose and looked defensively at Remus, who broke out in laughter and stopped his 'James' impression.

"I hang my wrists?" He demanded furiously. "Why did nobody tell me?!"

Remus shook his head at him. "You don't actually hang your wrists. But James would probably say that just to rile you up."

"No he wouldn't!" Sirius said.

"Fine then, if you know him so well. Then you be James."

Sirius grumbled, but did it anyway.

"Hey Remus, what's up?" He said loosely, messing up his hair just like James usually would.

"Hello, James."

"Are you _studying_ again?" He said, groaning lazily.

"No… I actually wanted to tell you something."

"What's that, bro?" Sirius continued.

Remus looked at Sirius skeptically, dropping his pose again. "_Bro?_ When did James ever call you a _bro_?"

Sirius smiled. "I dunno… first thing that popped into my mind."

Remus rolled his eyes, throwing bubbles in Sirius' direction.

"Okay… Restart," He smiled wisely. "Hello James. I have some news for you."

"What is it, Remus? Are you dying? Are you leaving us? Do you hate me? Are you not letting us copy your homework anymore–?"

"_Let me finish_, James," Remus interrupted firmly. "It's about Sirius too."

"Are you both dying? Are you both leaving us? Do both of you hate me–?"

"_Let me finish!!_" Remus snapped impatiently. "Sirius and I… are… well, we have decided that–"

"What? Are you in love or something?"

"Er… no." Remus said hurriedly, and then slapped his head into his hands. Sirius sighed exasperatedly.

"That's really getting our point across, Remus." He said sarcastically, smiling at Remus, who fell against his chest. He leant down and kissed his head before going back into his pose.

"Okay… I'll be James again." Remus said firmly, staring into Sirius' eyes intently.

"Alright," Sirius said, shrugging. "So James… guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess!!" Sirius said enthusiastically, and Remus was at a loss for words again.

"I… er…"

"Well, me and Remus have made a decision–"

"Remus and _I_–" Remus corrected hurriedly, which caused Sirius to groan out loud.

"Remus," He said frustratingly. "That is not very in-character of you to do… James would _never_ in Buddha's bra correct my English."

Remus let out a laugh. "Perhaps I'll play Peter. Maybe he's easier."

Sirius shrugged but tried fruitlessly anyway.

"Hey Peter." He started with an unceremonious smirk. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Oh, hello Sirius!" Remus said in a rather high-pitched voice that was even too high for Peter. Sirius let out a choked laugh.

"Er… hey Wormtail. We have news."

"Oh!" Remus squeaked on, biting his lip. "How exciting!"

Sirius grinned with a suppressed laugh playing in his mouth and threatening to release. Remus quickly reached over and pressed a hand over his mouth with a smile.

"We… erm… are together."

Confusedly, Remus pulled away his hand. "Together? Who's _we_?" Remus began highly. "Do you mean _us_?"

"No. No! _Disgusting_, Peter!" Sirius said revoltingly. "Remus and I."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we're together. You know. Gay."

"Gay?" Remus squeaked on, looking quizzical. "You mean like _happy_?"

"You're slow on the uptake, aren't you, Peter?"

"Yes!" He continued squeakily. "Sometimes I even walk backwards!"

Sirius let out a loud bark of laughter, dipping down into the water to stifle it, and then resurfaced in the same fit of chuckles.

"Yeah… I don't think playing Peter is any easier." He said logically, wiping bubbles off of his face.

Remus smiled in agreement.

"Why don't we just say out front: James and Peter, Sirius and I are an item and you must deal with it." Remus suggested, and Sirius sat there considering for a moment. Then he smiled.

"That's a true Marauder's imagination!" He said with a grin, patting Remus on the back. "Let's do it!"

Leaving the bathtub, they helped towel each other off and dress with a lot of interfering kisses and moans, and finally left the bathroom, where James and Peter were sitting on the floor talking. They looked up amusingly.

"Okay…" Remus began grinningly. "Sirius and I have something to tell you guys."

James smirked and Peter laughed a little, but looking a little cross at the same time.

"Is it that you too are shagging every night and day on my bed?" He inquired with a knowing smile. Remus gasped and Sirius' eyes widened.

"What the hell?"

"We heard you in the bathroom," James said, standing up and crossing his arms. "When did I ever call you _bro_?"

Sirius flushed in embarrassment and Remus resurfaced from facing his hands.

"Is my voice really _that_ squeaky?" Peter asked with furrowed brows, and Sirius laughed.

James looked at them expectantly. "So? How much really was true?"

"Well… the part about us being together is true–"

"No, I mean about the shagging on _my_ bed?" He said impatiently.

Sirius laughed again. "Well… it's not true," James let out a sigh of relief. "But it will be soon." He finished with an amusing smile, looking at Remus humorously, who beamed back amusingly.

And all they could do was leave the two marauders behind as they smilingly passed them to the common room hand in hand.

_AN_: So this was written with my lovely friend HermioneGranger47393, who is another one of my Internet friends and one of the few who feels like my sister... You're also a sister to me if I talk to you a lot or if I've written a story with you or offered to, because that's one of the best ways to bond, I think! Writing is ever-so powerful. :D R&R!


End file.
